Otis Gen2
Gen2 is the machine room less elevator product of Otis. It was first introduced in 2000. Features The Otis Gen2 system replaces conventional steel ropes with coated steel belts. The unique, patented flat-belt drive technology virtually eliminates vibration, providing passengers and tenants a remarkably smooth, quiet ride and improved overall comfort. It also has a smaller sheave motor, which allows for a machine that is 70% smaller and up to 50% more efficient than conventional geared machines. The Gen2 elevator has a device called PULSE, which monitors the belts status 24 hours and alerts when a tear or damage occured. It is also an energy efficient system, which saves energy up to 50% than conventional systems. In addition, the Gen2 system’s flat, polyurethane-coated steel belts and gearless machine do not require any additional lubrication, making the system cleaner for the environment, and reduce the risk of oil spills and fire. In this type of the traction machine, the "Regen" regenerative drive system is an optional choice for every single system. Gen2 Switch In 2013, Otis launched a new residential Gen2 elevator that eliminates the need for three phase power, is solar-power capable, and uses battery technology to continue to run when the power goes out. The Gen2 Switch elevator will be available globally through Otis operating units in a phased roll‑out in developed and emerging markets, including: Europe, India, South East Asia, and Central and South America. The procedure to make the elevator run is to plug it into a regular electrical outlet, literally. Instead of running on 3-phase power (basically, 3 separate lines of 120V/220V power), it runs on 1 phase, which is what you would find at any standard electrical outlet. The advantage of having an elevator that uses only 1-phase power is that it's easier to run the elevator on a battery, which is the main selling point of the system. If the power fails, the elevator won't go into a low-power state and shut down, it will continue to run normally, as if the power has not gone out at all. It also means that it opens up the door for solar-powered elevator systems and it also means that the passenger will never get stuck in the elevator when the power goes out. List of Gen2 products *Gen2 standard *Gen2 Comfort *Gen2 Premier *Gen2 Lux (Asia and Europe) *Gen2 Flex *Gen2 Prestige *Gen2 R, P and B (Japan) *Gen2 L-SeriesL-Series - Otis Elevator Company *Gen2 Switch - a battery-powered Gen2 residential elevator, will be available in Europe, India, Southeast Asia, Central and South America.Gen2 Switch brochure. Notable Gen2 installations Worldwide *Christ the Redeemer, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Zhangjiang Industrial Park, Shanghai, China *Virgin Store, Montpellier, France *La Finca Business Park, Madrid, Spain *Apple Store Causeway Bay in Hysan Place, Hong Kong, China (2012) *Domain Mall, Hong Kong, China (2012)Only one of the eleven elevators is Otis Gen2. The other 10 elevators are made by Schindler. *Yau Tong Community Hall, Hong Kong, China (2012) *Birch Regency, Penang, Malaysia *Penang Times Square, Penang, Malaysia *DFS Galleria Orchard, Singapore (2002) *Furama City Centre Hotel, SingaporeCar park access elevator. *Traders Hotel, Deira, Dubai, U.A.E Indonesia *Plaza Senayan Arcadia, Jakarta *Epicentrum Walk, Jakarta (2006) *Tebet Green, Jakarta (2011) *All Seasons Thamrin, Jakarta (2013) *Gedung Asuransi Jasindo, Jakarta (2013) *Gereja Tiberias Gading Nias, Jakarta *Mall @ Alam Sutera, South Tangerang (2012) *The Stones Hotel, Bali (2010) *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Boutique Hotel, Bali (early 2013) *Padma Resort in Legian, BaliModernized from GoldStar elevators which were installed in 1989. *Lippo Mall Kuta, Bali (2013) Singapore *DFS Orchard, Singapore (2001) *Furama City Centre Hotel (car park), Clarke Quay, Singapore (2001) Trivia *Sigma elevator created a MRL model that looks almost the same as the Otis Gen2. It is called MUSE. *The Gen2 elevator is also offered in Xizi Otis. *There are many variations of fixtures used in Gen2 elevators: **In Europe and Australia, the fixtures used are the 2000 series. **In Asia, some older Gen2 elevators are also using the 2000 series (later changed to 3200 series), but newer elevators in South East Asia (2010 onwards) are using the New Otis fixtures (In Hong Kong, Gen2 elevators usually using Dewhurst for their fixtures). *The Otis Gen2 elevator is the fastest selling product in Otis' 160 year+ history. Gallery OTIS Gen2 motor.jpg|Typical OTIS Gen2 motor. 24967623.png|Otis Gen2 diagram otis_sub_flexbelt.jpg|Belt diagram Otis Gen2 MRL cabinet MPV.jpg|Otis Gen2 MRL cabinet MRL cabinet at Matahari Dept. Store in Pluit Village, Jakarta, Indonesia. Gen2Logo-extra-small.jpg|Gen2 logo. Notes External link *Official website *Otis launched its brand new battery-powered Gen2 elevator Category:Machine Room Less Elevator